A CHANGE OF HEART
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: ricky and amy decide what to do with theirs and theirs sons life.
1. The Beach

_I own none of the characters just the idea. This starts right after Ricky and Amy get off the phone. _

AMYS POV

What was I thinking Ricky and I could never have raised our son together we can't even have a conversation with out getting into an argument. I love my son and I want what is best for him and that would be to give him to Donovan and Leon, even though it hurts me to do it. No one seems to understand how much it hurts to do this but it is what is best. And that whole thing with Ben; how dare he just show up 'even though Ricky invited him he didn't really want him here this was just supposed to be _**us**_**'** I didn't want him here and he shows up and ruins everything. But I do love him I think he was always there for me when I needed him, I did nothing wrong I am just trying to do what is right. Why isn't he picking up his phone, why won't he talk to me why is everyone against me. I'm starting to have mom and dad but the people I really need on my side aren't. I'm just going to go to bed hopefully Ben will talk to me tomorrow and we can work things out. As for Ricky he said he would do whatever I wanted so I should have no problems on that front I hope.

RICKYS' POV

I feel like I just sold my soul, but this is what Amy wants and I wasn't very agreeable tonight I don't blame her.

"I got to go."

Adrian tried to keep him there by holding his wrist "wait are you ok, stay talk about it."

He could feel the tears welling up inside him and not an angry cry like when bob was back, these were heartbreaking tears. He just wanted to be alone to collect his thoughts. He quickly got dressed but to him it felt like forever and Adrian was just staring at him not knowing what to think or say. She heard the whole conversation what she couldn't believe was that Ricky was going along with whatever Amy wanted the guy who never gives in just gave into a girl who she thought didn't mean anything to him besides the fact that she was pregnant with his baby. She watched him as he closed the door behind him.

Once he heard the door close he just let it out how could I have been such a jackass? With me saying I'm not dropping out of school to raise the baby and that I don't have time what do I do that is so important I come here to have sex with Adrian. I don't even like her. And then Grace well we all know what that was well except Grace, she's a sweet girl but she is not the one for me she is more right for _he laughs_ more right for Ben.

He was just driving he didn't know where but just somewhere he could go home but he just needed time to think. So he got on the freeway and drove to the beach. The sound of the waves crashing was so relaxing it was one of his favorite spots. He pulled up onto the beach and pulled out a blanket he had in the trunk and just sat. It was dark but he could still see the white foam of the waves on the sand.

While he was staring at the beach , he saw a little boy about 5 years old building a sand castle, Ricky looked around where was this kids parents it was almost midnight and he was on the beach by himself. He walked slowly to the boy and asked "what are you doing?"

The boy just smiled and said "making the biggest sand castle ever!" he said with such joy and achievement. Ricky couldn't help but smile. Ricky looked around kneeled down to the boy and asked "where are your parents?"

The little boy stopped scooping sand and looked Ricky straight into the eyes so intense it burned he then smiled and said "silly daddy your right here."

Ricky jumped back off his knees and right on his ass "me?"

They boy laughed "yes you. did mommy give you a smack on the head or something." Ricky seized the opportunity "where is mommy?"

The boy looked around "and pointed toward the right and there in the middle of the night was Amy 5 years older looking as beautiful as ever "Aiden come here sweetie its time for lunch don't worry about your toys daddy will grab them for you"

Aiden his name was Aiden it was a thing in her family to name them all A's he really didn't care he actually like that name very strong. When he looked back to see him again he was gone and Amy was gone he was all alone on the beach once more.

He woke up in a sweat all wrapped up in the blanket. Was that just a dream it felt so real. it was real he knew it was he had met his son. He was going to be part of his life he was going to be the one to raise him. He and Amy were going to do it together.

He ran back to his car the clock read 12:05 and from that moment his whole life changed.

On his ride home he thought about what he said to been how he was jealous of him, he told him it was because he didn't have to take on this responsibility but they truth is I am jealous of him because he is with Amy. I wanted to be with her ever since band camp. that is why i agreed to go out with her then and that is why i was upset when she turned me down back in september. Adrian and Grace were just distractions apparently because it wasn't until just now I realized that I had real feelings for her. I had to make her see it I had to make her see that we should be together to raise our son Aiden.

when he got home he quietly made it up to his room and he placed his head on his pillow and went straight to sleep he was hoping he would see Aiden in his dream but alas he didn't but he did dream of Amy.


	2. By the Lockers

_I own none of the characters just the idea_

Amy woke up feeling very refreshed but still upset she looked at her stomach, it seemed to have grown bigger over night. She got in the shower, she took a while just thinking on what she should do about Ben. She wanted him back she needed him more then anything. The only way he could be in her life was if she gave her son away and if that meant she could be with Ben then she was going to do it.

Ashley knocked on her door and saw Amy just lying on her bed

"You ok?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Nah really I hadn't noticed." Ashley sarcastically said.

"Shut up, dad found a couple."

"A couple of what?"

Amy rolled her eyes "a couple to adopt the baby, people who are willing to do an open adoption I can still see my son you can still see him we can all see him and be part of his life."

"You seem to do this a lot have people do things you won't do."

"I'm doing this because I can't do this."

"Amy yes you can you can't just give the baby away to just anyone I know you. And who is this amazing couple that dad knows that will be good parents to my nephew?"

"Donovan and Leon" Amy smiled.

Ashley just laughed "Donovan and Leon, so there are no other babies in the world for them to adopt. Don't get me wrong I love them and sometimes I wish they were raising me but you can't give him away Amy, you just can't. And don't say you have to because it is going to be hard to bad life is hard this is what was dealt to you for a reason." She paused for a moment "I know you don't want to give him up so why are you going through all this? Wait your doing this because you want to keep Ben I can't believe you! You are willing to give your BABY YOUR SON away because you want to be with Ben. I don't know Amy maybe you should give your son away you don't know where your priorities are."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Amy threw a pillow at her.

"Fine but realize Amy you don't need to do this alone why are you making this difficult. Even if you keep the baby that dope Ben will be around he worships the ground you walk on and I don't think you even love him really back, you like that he was there for you but I bet if Ricky was the one that was there since the beginning we wouldn't be having this conversation." And she stormed out of the room.

Amy had tears in her eyes. Ashley has no idea what she is talking about Ben is the best thing that has happened to me this year. I'm going to talk to him this morning and I am going to give the ring I got him after we got married.

Ricky was running late no surprise there; he took a quick shower and raced to school. He made it for the second bell. When he was walking fast down the hall he bumped into Grace.

She looked up at me and smiled, she wanted me to say hi and sorry but I just looked at her and walked away I was done with it I was done with it all I was on a mission and not like the others a real mission.

I didn't care that Grace was going to be hurt or if Adrian was going to be pissed. They can deal with it on there own and maybe they can be friends again if I am just out of there lives. They were fighting since Grace called us while I was over at Adrian's last night right before Amy called, Grace got mad which she should but I just didn't care. I don't know if that is the right way to feel about this but is how I feel for right now anyway.

He bumped me and didn't say anything what was that all about I thought he loved me I know he loves me and I love him. I'm not going to get to upset over it. He just needs to work through things I understand. And Grace walked off to class as Adrian was just smiling to herself she was thinking that Ricky was finally going to choose her Amy was giving the baby away he was done with Grace things were looking up for her or so she thought. She felt that should say something to Grace to help her understand what is happening.

Amy was talking to Lauren and Madison she was telling him what her plan was to give Ben then ring. "I'm going to talk to Ben and I'm going to give him this."

"O Amy you can't do that. That would be a huge mistake." Lauren pleaded.

"Ya make him come talk to you and give you jewelry. That is the way it is supposed to be" Madison stated.

Amy was getting upset again "and what if he does talk to me or give me jewelry?"

Madison declared "that he isn't worth your time, if he can't handle what you are going through then he isn't worth it."

Lauren agreed "ya and since your not keeping the baby, you don't need to be tied down to anyone not Ben not Ricky or the baby, you have your whole life in front of you so forget him."

"What if I don't want to forget him I need him Lauren I want him. He is the best thing that has happened to me this year"

"do you need him and want him because you love him or because you know he will be there for you even when you are not always there for him. Face it Amy you just like the idea of Ben he showed at the right time to pick you up when you were down now you need to let go."

Amy was irritated; everyone was thinking that she really didn't love Ben. Even though it was like they were reading her mind which was scaring her. She wanted to love him but deep down she knew they were right he was just there at the right time to help her go through the hardest thing in her life. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was about to give her son away because she wanted to keep Ben and be a regular teenager what was she thinking. She should want to keep her baby or give him away for the right reasons even though she wants to keep him, he son. No she couldn't she already told Ricky that she wanted to give him to Donovan and Leon. No now she made her bed she needed to lie in it once again.


	3. XOXO

_I own none of the character just the idea for the story. And I know that the second chapter was what it was in the preview but I wanted to set a base on where everyone stood and what they were thinking. _

Lunch was rolling around and Amy still hadn't seen Ben, part of her was glad because it gave her time to think. Was she being selfish for wanting Ben in her life? She always felt so alone and Ben was there for her, but him being there all the time did sometimes bother her. She wished that he would be there but still give her space and let her make her own decisions with out putting his spin on it. She walked to an empty table, Madison and Lauren were waving at her to sit with them but she just wanted to be alone. She went to bite into her turkey wrap but she just wasn't hungry she was to upset about everything that had happened over the past two days. So she just stared at it not even thinking just staring into space wishing she was somewhere else right now, her trance was interrupted by a voice.

"Amy"

She was startled; she was so into her trance that she didn't even recognize the voice, she turned around to see Ricky.

"Uh oh what is it?"

Ricky took a seat next to her "I uh just wanted to see how you were doing."

She just shook her head "I guess I am fine even though I feel my world is crumbling, do you know that after you left Ben broke up with me ya he said that he couldn't handle it, the baby he wants to be there but he doesn't think he can since it isn't even his. The one thing I thought I had control over just fell through my fingers." And she just rested her hand on her chin.

Ricky just looked at her "you seem angry rather then upset that you are broken up with Ben." After he said it he wished he hadn't but to his surprise she didn't get that mad. She just looked at him.

"Everyone has been telling me that I really didn't love him. I mean I thought I did I mean I think I do but I don't even really know what love is and if I would even like him if I wasn't in this position" rubbing her stomach, " I hate that my life is so complicated." She realized she was just rambling "is that all you wanted? I heard that Adrian and Grace got into a fight in the hallway, I thought they were friends."

Ricky just shook his head "it was my fault they got into a fight, they both think they know me and each thinks I will be better off with one of them and the truth is I don't want either of them they don't know the real me at all I am fake with both of them. I just don't know how to tell them."

"Tell them the truth! This isn't a situation that you can lie yourself out of. If you really want to be a good person then you need tell Grace and Adrian that you don't want either of them. Is there someone else you like instead of them?" Amy looked right into his eyes. He didn't reply he just looked back into her eyes he was thinking about Aiden; he looked at him the same way.

"Ricky!"

"Uh what oh, um I just think I should be spending my time trying to take care of our son, with plans on giving him up for adoption if that is still what you want to do. Do you have anyone in mind?" he didn't want to tell her like this that she was the one he wanted.

Amy didn't want to give her son away but she thought it was what would be best for everyone "I um well my dad found this great couple, they have their own home, make good money, he works for my dad at the furniture store and the other well he designed these baby clothes so they are well off, they are willing to do an open adoption so we can still be part of his life."

Ricky frowned trying to process what she just said "did you just say he twice?"

"Well um ya there names are Donovan and Leon, they have been friends of the family for years is that a problem you said I could choose who I wanted to adopt our son."

"No I don't have a problem with it; I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things so they said they were going to do an open adoption. And this is what you really want to give him away I mean I will support in whatever decision you will make." Ricky rubbed Amy's arm he grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away. Her hand was so warm and he could feel the electricity coursing through their hands. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

"I have to stop at my locker first" Ricky smiled "that's fine come on" he didn't let go of her hand.

They saw that people were staring at them as they walked down the hall way but they didn't care. Amy was feeling so comfortable, she was feeling that everything was alright like this is what she was supposed to be doing, and to much of her surprise it was with Ricky.

They made it to her locker and to their surprise they hadn't run into anyone, which was better actually, she reluctantly broke her hand away from Ricky to get her books for History and English. "Well I'm just going to walk myself to class you don't need to worry about it since you are at the other end of the building."

Ricky protested "no let me walk you to class"

Amy shook her head "no I'm fine I'll talk to you later ok."

Ricky shrugged "ok." In an impulse he pulled her into him and hugged her and to his amazement she hugged him back he kissed her on the cheek and she rubbed his back and he did the same to her. It was like time was standing still, the baby kicked which made them both smile but those smiles didn't last because to their shock not only did Ben walk around the corner to see them hugging Adrian and Grace walked in the door behind them. Ben and Grace looked heart-broken and Adrian just looked pissed.

Ben looked into Amy's eyes and he could tell that she was sorry but not because she was caught but because she was sorry for dragging him along and that she was happy where she was standing at this very second. He couldn't even say anything so he just walked away. A piece of Amy wanted to go after him but she knew in her heart that it wouldn't do any good what was she going to tell him nothing would explain what he had just seen. She didn't want to leave Ricky's arms she felt so safe there, but she knew that she had to only because she had to get to class.

"I'll um call you later ok" she picked up her books to leave.

Ricky was swaying "why don't I drive you home it's no problem since we have band practice." He was hoping she would say yes because he wanted to be alone with her with no interruptions to tell her the truth; something he was just starting to do.

Amy smiled "that would be great I'll just text my mom to have her not get me I'll see you at band practice." And she turned and walked away. He didn't see it but she had the biggest smile on her face. And the baby was kicking like crazy she wanted to believe because he knew that she was thinking happy thoughts about his daddy.


	4. The Nightmare

_I don't own any of the characters just the idea of this story. And thanks for all those that have commented so far it really makes it so much more fun to write when you give/get feedback. _

English class was so BORING! History went by so fast but for some reason this class was crawling at a snails pace. It could because they were studying Robert Frost and even though others really liked his stuff Amy found it utterly dull. Her favorite poet was Langston Hughes.

So instead of taking notes she was doodling. She began to fall asleep to the dreariness of the readings. She thought she had woke up in five minutes but something was different she didn't have her big stomach anymore she was skinny again; she knew she must be dreaming but something was too bizarre about it. She looked around and everything seemed the same as it was before she fell asleep except on the desk next to her was a car seat, her face turned white.

She sat up to look in and there he was, her son about 6 months old. She nearly fell out of her seat, what was he doing here now she knew she was dreaming she tried pinching herself but nothing worked. She stared at him he had Ricky's hair and nose but he had her eyes and mouth. He was the most attractive baby she had ever seen and she didn't feel that way because he was hers he really was the most exquisite child.

But to her horror he began to cry, she didn't know what to do she looked up at the teacher, Mr. Clark; who firmly looked at her "Ms. Jeurgens even though you got permission to bring your child to school you need to keep him quiet while you are in class or you need to come up with a different solution."

She was terrified "I know I am so sorry Mr. Clark" as she picked up her baby she didn't even know his name. She began to jiggle him "sh sh its ok mommy's got you are you hungry she frantically looked for something anything to give him she was throwing stuff from her purse onto the floor then she found some Gerber puffs apparently he liked those so she gave him some it quieted him. She picked up her things "I'm sorry Mr. Clark I'll try to keep him quiet."

Mr. Clark just frowned "where were we ah yes we were talking poets." And he turned back to the board. No sooner did he do that Amy's son threw his puffs on the floor and began to cry again. Amy began to tremble "no sh what do you want a toy?" and she gave him a toy he threw that. He was now sitting up in the car seat screaming. "Please sh please anything I'll give it to you and she thought maybe a bottle so she searched the diaper bag that was under her desk and pulled out a bottle and she shoved it into his mouth. He began to coo it was what he wanted but it was too late Mr. Clark was standing over her desk.

"Now Amy I applaud you for trying to stay in school and still have a baby but you need to be better at taking care of him and keeping him quiet in my class I say what I have to say with a heavy heart Amy but I need you to leave class and go to the office I don't think this situation is working."

Amy could feel the tears bubbling up and she had ringing in her ears it was getting louder and louder, she realized it was the bell for the end of the day she had been dreaming. More like she was having a nightmare. There was no way she could have a child in High School, what would she do with him, no adoption is definitely the best option.

She somberly walked to band practice after getting her things from her locker. She went to get her French horn and she noticed that Ricky had already gotten it for her. "Hey how was class." He was thinking how lame is that; I couldn't come up with anything better to say but he shook it off.

"Fine," she didn't want to tell Ricky about her dream she just wanted to forget it. And she walked over to the horns and he went to the drums.

There were six other drummers in band but Ricky really was the best he had natural talent. It was surprising when Amy learned that he had only been playing the drum for less then 3 years he started when he was in the seventh grade. She knew for a fact that at least two others Kevin Smith and Eric Brown had been playing the drums since they were in the second and the third grade. Band practice seemed to have flown by it was already time to leave but before they could go Mr. Murphy always made them end with the school fight song.

They had thankfully got it right the first time so they could leave Amy packed her French horn away and Ricky sauntered over to her "I'll put it away for you you're not supposed to be lifting more then thirty pounds now. It isn't good for you or the baby."

Amy looked at him quizzically "how did you know that? I mean I knew that but how did you know that?"

"Well" he said honestly "I read it in one of the baby books I bought. I got four and I have read three working on the last one right now."

"Really" Amy was jumping on the inside he cared he really did care. "When did you get these books?"

"I bought them 2 months ago." He held the door open for her as they walked to the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to walk to the car I can pull it around my spot isn't that close."

"Well how far is it?"

"It is in lot C" he pointed to the far right.

"I think I will be fine." Amy started for the lot but Ricky pulled her back "no I'll bring the car around wait right here I'll be right back." And he ran to the car he made it there in less then a minute. He jumped in and pulled the car around. He ran to open the door for Amy and he took her bag and put it in the back seat. He didn't want any distractions on the ride home so he shut off his phone he knew that he had 17 missed calls from Adrian and Grace but he didn't want to call them back until later.

"Slow down" Amy laughed "no need to run to open the door its not like I'm in labor yet."

Ricky just stared at the steering wheel "I know we have some time before that actually happens but I was just wondering well no I want you to know I want you to call me and I want to be there. It is your choice whether or not you want me in the room or not but I would like to be at least there the whole time to make sure you are alright." He said in one breath and he let out a big sigh. Amy was looking out the windshield "I uh well I want you there and we'll see about being in the room I think I just want my mom in the room with me." And that was the end of that Amy didn't want to talk about giving birth.

They made small talk like what the weather was going to be like, how classes were going this semester, stupid shit that neither of them wanted to talk about but they never held a real conversation before that didn't have something to do with the baby. Ricky wanted to tell her that he was interested in her but he knew that she wouldn't believe him not now he needed to prove himself first. But how he needed to get a job Amy needed to see that he was serious and ready for having a baby and a real relation ship. But he needed to end this drab conversation they needed to start having actually dialogue between them other then the baby, however he couldn't come up with anything and he decided to tell her that what would it hurt she was probably thinking the same thing

"so I don't what to say I mean we've never held a real conversation before well recently I mean all we talk about is the baby, and now that we are trying to have a real conversation all we can do is talk about the weather, I mean come on we know each other better then that." He smiled.

Amy turned to him in her seat "I know I was thinking the same thing is this what we are reduced to just talks about the baby and the weather and I was sitting here trying to come up with something but I got nothing. But I guess you can call this a real conversation so go us for finding a real conversation in not being able to have a real conversation" and she began to laugh.

They pulled down Amy's street and into her driveway Ricky shut the car off and turned to Amy who was a bit surprised "do you want to come in or something?"

"O no I just wanted to say that I am here for you Amy no matter what you decide to do remember I am always going to be there for you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek he really wanted to kiss her on the lips but he didn't want to rush it he want it to be real he wanted to take it slow, he wanted to do that way for him, for Amy and most important he wanted to do that way for AIDEN.


	5. And His Name Shall Be

_I own none of the characters just the idea of the story. Thanks for all those who have reviewed. And sorry for the long time since I have updated didn't quite know how I wanted to take it hope you like it please review_

Two weeks had gone by since Amy had her horrible daydream about her son being in her class.

In that time Donovan and Leon had met with both Ricky and Amy, they really loved them both but there hearts weren't in it.

With either party Ricky and Amy really didn't want to give the baby away and Leon and Donovan really wanted to have there foster kids they were there family.

It was hard to break the news to Amy but she wasn't to upset about it, the part that bothered her was now she needed to find a job. This is something she did not want to do. It was the reason she married Ben in the first place. She hadn't really talked to Ben since he saw her hug Ricky in the hallway three weeks ago. Time really is flying by she had two months left till her son was to be born.

She really needed to find a job her problem really was she wanted to do something glamorous but being 15 AND pregnant it kind of limited her to what she could actually do for work. The day after Donovan and Leon told them that they weren't going to adopt her baby her mother pushed her to apply at the local market Walters, she applied to be a cashier she was hired on the spot. It was something easy paid fairly well and she just has to stand there. She wasn't happy about it but it did make her feel that she was doing something for her son, something right.

She really did enjoy her job there each day it got better. She thanked her mom for making her do this "mom I'm sorry for making such a big deal about getting a job. I realize that you are just making sure I know what it is like to have a child and having to care for it. I just want to know did you ever really want me to put him up for adoption."

"Well Ames I wanted what was best for you and since you were so persistent about getting a job I thought that putting the baby up for adoption was the best solution for you. But it was killing me to think about how much it would hurt you to give him away how much it would hurt everyone. I love my grandson with all my heart I will always love him. I only did what I thought was best do you understand Amy?"

"yes I understand so I um I've been thinking since I have a job and Ricky has a job which is surprisingly at Bens dads place anyway we each have bank accounts and we have over $300 each I know that isn't a lot but it is a start." "Where are you going with this Amy?"

"I no we want to keep the baby. We have talked about it and Ricky and I have decided that we want to be the parents to our son. And we would like your blessing." Anne was expecting this to happen sooner or later "of course Amy you have my blessing this is your child I just want you to know that I am not going to take care of him you need to find some form of daycare."

Amy couldn't contain her smile "o we have already talked about that, this idea actually came to me in a dream. Anyway there had been talk about the school opening up a day care class since there are so many students you want to go into that profession and all the other schools in our area have a class well we talked to the school already well Mr. Molina and asked him to talk to the principal and school board about opening the class since one it is very educational and all the teen moms at school would be able to still go to school." Anne was intrigued "and?"

"O right well the school board made there decision yesterday and they are opening up the class so we are going to be able to leave him there during the day and pick him up after school o mom it is going to be perfect." Anne was so happy for Amy "well since you are keeping him have you thought of a name so we can stop calling him 'him'" she rubbed Amy's stomach. "Well Ricky said it was up to me on a name and to not to tell him until after he is born, which is a little odd but that is what he wants so I guess I'll go with it."

"So you and Ricky have been becoming good friends which is good it is better that you are friends to raise the baby."

"Well mom we are more then friends, I mean we are not dating but we are more then friends."

Anne looked sternly at Amy "do you love Ricky?" but before Amy could answer the door bell rang. "I'll get it" Amy got up and rushed away she didn't want to talk to her mom about that since she didn't know herself. She didn't want to jump into saying she loved him when she didn't know if he loved her or if she really loved him, she was definitely starting to. Ricky was at the door "hey Ames" he gave her a kiss on the cheek, he still didn't kiss her on the mouth but he didn't want to rush it. "How are you feeling? How did that last doctor appointment go?"

"It went fine he is perfectly healthy heart beat is good growing very well." She rubbed her stomach "ooo"

Ricky got a nervous look on his face which was really cute to Amy "what?"

She giggled "I think he is going to be a drummer he is banging on my insides like it is drum set." She grabbed Ricky's hand and placed it on her stomach "say something"

"Like what." Even those words made the baby kick. Amy beamed "he recognizes your voice he knows you are"

Ricky couldn't find a better time to tell Amy about how he really feels for her "Amy I want to tell you something can we sit?"

"O sure come on" she led the way into the living room. "Is everything ok?" she asked as she sat on the couch he sat next to her "everything will be ok. Amy I've wanted to tell you this for almost a month now but I didn't know how so I'm just going to say it." He took her hands "Amy I want you to know that this is coming from deep inside my heart I'm not playing around this time I have never felt this way about anyone before, Amy what I am trying to say is I love you."

She didn't know what to say she didn't want to say it back not yet she couldn't just say thank you he didn't help her with homework. So she just stared at him. The awkward silence was deafening. "Ricky I really do care for you and I think I might eventually fall in love with you but I don't want to rush anything we should just stick to how we are doing things and see where life is going to take us. Is that alright with you?"

"Whatever makes you happy Amy I am willing to do anything for you and our son." Looking at his watch "I have to go to work I'll call you on my break ok." He kissed her on the cheek once more and let himself out.

Anne who didn't really mean to over hear did she walked in to see how Amy was even though she knew she was fine she still wanted to ask "you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine he just wanted to see how I was and stuff like that." Amy looked at her mother "I know you heard us these walls are like paper when someone is trying to have a private conversation."

"well that saves me the time of running around the subject I think you handle it very nice you didn't push him away but you didn't let him in and when you are ready to say it back or if you even want to say it back you will. And we got interrupted you never told me your ideas for names."

Amy was twiddling her thumbs "well I have about five, I really like the name Braden, dad wants me to name him George but I don't think that is going to happen. I also like Caleb, Ethan, and Matthew. But I think my favorite is Aiden, I was sort of drawn to it, the meaning is little fire which is definitely what he is going to be since he is related to Ricky.

I like that one the best as well Aiden and maybe one of the others could be his middle name /"

Amy grinned "Aiden Matthew Underwood that's his name."


	6. An Understanding

Ricky grabbed the paint cans; they were going to actually put together the babies' room today. He was going to have Ashley's old room since she was moving in with her dad on the other side of town. It was a hard thing to swallow but it was what she wanted and finally Amy and Anne agreed to it. George was going to help Ricky they hadn't really said two words to each other since they first met at Adrians condo. So it was definitely going to be a little awkward. "Careful when you open those do let them spill!" George didn't even look up from laying the tarp down. Ricky was hoping this was a time where they could bond together and come to an understanding with one another because Ricky wasn't going anywhere.

He grabbed a screwdriver and popped the lid off, Amy had picked the color she chose "cool sky" it was very calming, she always had great taste. George snapped "bring the can over here, we need to get started we have a lot to do and I want it done today." Ricky poured the can into the tray and grabbed the two rollers, after rolling it he handed one to George, he knew George wouldn't talk to him but Ricky was going to be the bigger person and just be kind and do whatever George asked him to do.

The silence was deafening they had about 2/3 of the room done before anyone said anything. Much to Ricky's surprise George was the first to speak "this color is really nice Amy did a real good job picking it out, don't you think?" Ricky didn't want to stop and look at George since he was afraid he might stop talking to him but he did reply "yes she always does a good job when it comes to decisions." Right after the words came out of his mouth he wished he could of said it differently he even tried "I mean she always knows what she wants, err I mean she always…" George stared at him "are you telling me that my little girl knew what she was getting into at band camp since she is always so good with decisions?"

Ricky didn't know how to answer he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing or have George twist it around somehow, but he needed to answer or he would look like a chump. "No what I mean is she has great taste when it comes to stuff like this" and he pointed to the paint.

George just stared at him "you know my little girl is a special girl and has a really big heart. And she already loves this son of yours, God your son I'm still not happy about that, but I guess it is null and void to complain there isn't anything we can do about it now. But you need to be there for her always you need to be there for your son always. When he sits up, when he crawls for the first time to his first word, to his first soccer game you need to be there, you got that you said you want to involved well that is being involved it isn't just about sending a check it is about being there for the important moments in your child's life. Come on lets put the crib together while the paint dries." And he turned and left for the garage to get the crib while Ricky stood there taking in everything that George had said.

He was right if he wanted to be a real father to his son then he would need to be there actually be there, he knew that is what he wanted but no one had put it in such plan terms for him. He needed to say something to George when he got back from the garage with the crib. He wanted it to be sincere and he finally came up with the right thing to say to him.

George laid the box on the floor and opens the box with a box cutter Ricky knelt down across from him and started taking pieces out of the box "George?" George looked up "ya what?" Ricky sat down and looked at the ground then right into Georges eyes, "I want you to know that I love my son I will do anything and everything for him, I want to be there when he says his first word, he takes his first steps, I want to be his coach when he plays soccer I want to do it all and I am going to do it all. I know I have messed up big time before and I have/am fixing those mistakes. And I am ready to take on this new journey in my life. It definitely wasn't planned but maybe it was supposed to happen by some grace of God this is actually a good thing. I mean I know I am a better person for it, and I can see that even through your difficulties it has changed you for the better also. I plan on being here forever and always."

George nodded his head "Ricky that is all I wanted to hear, you really are growing up maybe one day so will I." and he began to laugh as he grabbed Ricky's hand and shook it. George looked down at his watch and noticed what time it was "come on we promised we would have at least the crib together before they got home from shopping and that will be in an hour come on."

They were running around getting everything ready they had put the crib together in 20 minutes, the dresser in 10, and all they needed to do was the accessories. They hung up cute little pictures of the cow jumping over the moon, little boy blue, and right above the dresser they hung the sonogram picture, Ricky just couldn't stop staring at it. It was really magical because there he was his son, he was so excited to meet him and finally hold him. George took notice, "I stared at Amy's sonogram up till the day she was born and back then it was only in black and white" he wrapped his arm around Ricky, "there is nothing better in the world then being a father, your whole life changes and you have this small helpless little creature that you are responsible for but it isn't scary its there isn't even a word for it may just incredible."

They were just putting the finishing touches on the crib as Amy, Ashley, and Anne walked into the room. Amy was completely stunned, she couldn't help it and she began to cry, "Oh it looks so beautiful thank you, his little crib, oh mom look your old rocker from when I was a baby, there's everything, and so much more" she walked over to the dresser and looked at all the little knick knacks on it, they even put all the clothes away, she really couldn't believe it. It was then that she noticed the sonogram. She reached up and grabbed it "this is our babies first photo" she petted the frame, "I love him so much, I love this room, I love you guys for doing this for me, I am so lucky to have a family like you." She hung up the picture again and walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug and a kiss "thank you daddy, I love you." She now walked over to Ricky and she gave him a hug "thank you Ricky for everything" and she left the room.

Anne and Ashley were still in the doorway, "Well George you actually did something useful, it looks really great guys it really means a lot to her thanks. "And with that Anne left. Ashley was still just staring at them "so did you boys have some nice bonding time while decorating the pretty room?" George was quick, Ricky knew who she took after "yup we had a nice little tea with crumpets we even invited the queen." Ashley smiled "room looks good doesn't even look like my old room. I'm going to miss a little bit but it has a better use now." Ricky went to excuse himself he felt they were going to have a heart to heart and he didn't want to eavesdrop and he also wanted to see Amy before he went home.

Amy heard a knock at her door "come in." Ricky entered "hey I'm about to head home just wanted to say goodnight."

"Did you and my dad have a nice day together? I know you always hadn't seen eye to eye."

Ricky smiled "we came to an understanding and I actually learned something about myself."

"Oh really? What did you learn?" if you don't mind me asking.

"No; I just want you to know I am in this for the long hall I am not going anywhere. But I have to go I promised my parents that I would be home at 6 I'm trying to be more responsible, so I'll call you later ok?"

"Alright night Ricky tell Margaret, and Phil I said hi."

"will do bye" and he closed the door behind him, he stopped at the babies room once more and looked around and George had snuck up behind him "your not so bad Ricky, I think everyone including myself was/is to hard on you and to quick to judge, I can absolutely see you being a good father to your son, come around often ok Ricky."

"I promise" and he shook Georges hand. Ricky knew from that moment that everything was going to be ok.


	7. Everything Going To Be All Right

"Those go over there and put those there." Grace was barking orders at everyone, she and Adrian were supposed to plan the baby shower together but she just took charge.

"Now how are the balloons, are they up? Everything has to be perfect for Amy she deserves it. Adrian get the food table ready I bought plates, cups, and napkins there in the kitchen, come on she will be here in less then an hour!"

Madison and Lauren walked in with the cake, it was Amy's favorite chocolate with white frosting, Madison had decorated it so nice she had put little baseballs and gloves instead of flowers, and she wrote in blue icing 'CONGRATULATIONS AMY!'. It actually took Graces breath away "oh it is awesome thanks guys just bring it in the kitchen," she pointed and turned back to her list "jack! Can you can Duncan put up the streamers I want them going across the room like this," and she pointed how she want it." Jack nodded "right on it" and they were off.

Adrian just rolled her eyes "do you really think we need streamers? It seems a bit over the top for a small baby shower."

Grace gasped at the thought "of course we need streamers they are very important, and no baby shower is small everyone is special it isn't about the people who come it is about the mother and the baby, it is about showing them they are not alone and that they can do this! And besides I gave up my games I am not getting rid of my streamers. Very nice guys now have some going the other way."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

"Are you almost ready to go Amy?" Anne was searching everywhere for Amy she wasn't in the bathroom, her room the kitchen she finally found her asleep in the rocking chair in the babies room.

"Amy hunny wake up we need to get going it is almost time for your baby shower" Anne gave her a small nudge.

"Hmm o what time is it I guess I fell asleep." Amy rubbed her eyes "my baby shower, mom I am so excited, at first I wasn't I was so sure this was a bad thing but now I know it isn't it might have come earlier then any of us had planned but maybe he was supposed to be here to make our lives better in some weird way" she looked around the room before getting out of the chair "I'm ready to go"

"Ashley lets go! Were leaving." Anne grabbed the keys and shoved Ashley out the door. They drove in silence for the whole ride just thinking to themselves what this afternoon would entail. Amy was thinking how exciting opening all the presents and actually being happy about having a baby. Anne was thinking how scared she really is about becoming a grandma and nervous she was for Amy who was about to become a mother. Ashley looked out the window, thinking did she really have to be here she wouldn't know anyone there and she knew that if Amy's friends planned it, it would be so boring. They finally arrived, Ashley moaned "I'm going to wait in the car tell me when its over."

Anne frowned "knock it off Ashley and get out of the car now!" she turned her attention to Amy "you ready hunny?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life" Amy smiled. She was telling the truth she was so excited to be keeping the baby to have a job, to be having a baby shower with friends that really cared for her, this whole time she thought she was alone but in reality she just pushed everyone away, except ben. He really was her lifeline when she found out she was pregnant but in the end things just weren't the same as they used to be and everyone knew it, she really wished she was the one to break things off with her and Ben the right way instead of him asking for the break and then seeing her hug Ricky in the hallway. She saw the pain it caused him but _everything happens for a reason_ and like what happened at band camp she was supposed to be hugging Ricky at that exact moment. She really was starting to like Ricky he wasn't just the guy that got her pregnant he was becoming a friend not even she was _falling in love with him._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The party started off to a rough start since only out of the 20 people there only 5 had been to an actual baby shower. But once everyone had settled and had a little food in them things began to go smoother. Grace was determined to not have this fail "who's ready to open presents? Adrian bring the presents over."

Amy was so excited she picked up the first present she was thinking that everyone was going to give her just clothes but she was surprised when the first gift was a baby monitor it was from Adrian "thank you so much Adrian" she really meant it she had no idea that people actually got her gifts. She had just finished opening the last present, she had gotten so many wonderful things, Ashley, Anne (since they had gifted her all the nursery furniture), Madison, Lauren, and Alice had gotten her clothes. Her breath was taking away by what Grace and her family had gotten her they got her this beautiful bassinet so she could use that for the first few months. It was white with blue lace trim, absolutely stunning "oh Grace Mrs. Bowman you really didn't need to do this. This is more then I ever dreamed of."

"Amy dear it is the least we can do and this will come in very handy, he can sleep in it next to your bed , and when you take a shower just wheel it in there and hopefully he will fall asleep to the sound of the water" Mrs. Bowman gave Amy a big hug.

From the kitchen Grace yells "who wants cake?" carrying it to the living room "Madison you did an amazing job on this. Didn't she? You really have a knack for baking."

Madison couldn't help but blush "it's nothing really just something I do my dad works on cars, I bake."

"Well its beautiful" grace takes a picture of the cake before she cuts it "now who wants a piece?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

"George! We're back can you help Ashley carrying the stuff in please?" Anne placed her stuff on the counter "George!"

"I heard you the first time I had to turn off the T.V. so Ames what you get anything good?"

Anne was getting annoyed "just bring it in and we can show you."

"Fine just trying to talk to my daughter and see how her baby shower went. I'll be back ash lets go" and he and Ashley went out to the car.

Amy and Anne went into the living room "mom I can't believe all the stuff I got I didn't know you needed half of that stuff, I don't know if I'm going to be a good mom."

"Oh Amy of course you are going to be a good mom. No one knows what they are doing when they have children they don't come with instruction booklets, you just wing it and hope for the best, you follow your gut, don't let little things like not knowing that you need a nose squeeze make you think you will be a bad mother."

George and Ashley had returned to the living room "Whoa Amy you really cleaned up at this baby shower, who got you the bassinet?"

"The Bowman's did."

"It's nice" George huffed, "so Amy how you feeling?"

"pretty good a little tired but I am so ready for him to be born, I want to see what he looks like, and besides that fact that I am done being pregnant!."

"Who do you want the baby to look like?" that question came from Ashley sitting in the corner of the room. "I uh really don't know I guess a mix of both of us what you getting at?"

"Nothing just a question can't I ask a simple question? Well I'm off to the guest room since my room is now a nursery." And she was gone before Amy could answer her again.

George looked at Amy "Amy I want to tell you something I didn't find out until I became a parent _you don't just love your kids you fall in love with them._ Everything is going to be ok."

"I know it will be dad I love you" and she gave him a hug, "mom thank you for everything I love you so much, I'm off to bed I am really tired goodnight" and she waddled off to bed.

George and Anne sat in silence for about 5 minutes "do you really believe everything is going to be ok?"

"We have no other option then to believe it is. She is going to be a great mom, she's going to have an amazing son, and Ricky actually wants to be around and he isn't a bad guy at all. Things will be ok even for us. Goodnight Anne."

Anne was finally beginning to realize that things really were going to be alright.


	8. Why Can't We Be Friends

Jack cornered Ricky in the hallway, "hi."

"Jeez man alright for the hundredth time I don't like to be caught off guard!" Ricky just shook his head "what do you want anyway?"

"Hey man I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Angels game this Saturday, my dad has season tickets but he can't make it to this game and he gave them to me. So what do you say?"

Ricky didn't know what to say no guy had ever asked to him to hang out before, he had no reason to say no maybe it would do him some good to hang out with jack and to actually have a real guy friend to talk to "sure why not. What time is the game? "

Jack patted him on the shoulder "great I'll pick you up at 11 so we won't get stuck in traffic it's a 1o'clock game."

"Fine just call me before you come to my house ok"

Jack laughed "what ever you say man. I'll talk to you later ok" and he walked away.

Ricky stood by his locker for a another minute, was he really doing this was he actually becoming friends with jack, but really it wasn't so bad he really did need someone other then ken fields to talk to he had Margaret but still it wasn't the same with having a friend. So he was doing this he was becoming friends with jack "what am I getting myself into?" as he walks off to class.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Amy"

She was standing by her locker when she heard her name. She recognized the voice but she couldn't believe that this person was talking to her. She hadn't heard that voice in over 2 months but she turns around to see the person.

"Amy, can I talk to you?"

Still a bit unsure about talking to this person but she wanted to what they would say so she agreed. "What do you want _Ben?_"

He just looked at the ground, and she asked him again "Ben what do you want I need to get to class."

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Now? After 2 months you wanted to see how I was doing? How about when I was crying my eyes out because you broke my heart? I thought you of all people would never do that to me. You knew what I was going through and you just left me all alone. I felt like I had nobody, until I realized I did have someone I had a lot of people that really care about me and I pushed them away to be just with you. Because I thought you were the only one in the world that really cared about me and my son. But guess what your not!" she folded her arms over her stomach "so that's how I am doing, I am doing great, my son is doing great, and that is all that matters to me."

Ben was trying to come up with the right words to say "I'm sorry Amy I know I should have talked to you sooner; I should have been there for you like I said I was going to be, I'm so sorry Amy I really am. I just want you to know that I still love you and I always will even if we are not dating I will always love you and want what is best for you and try to give you anything you need. I want us to be friends. Please Amy please consider me being your friend, I don't want you out of my life, I want you in it forever."

Amy started to get tears in her eyes, but she was not about to cry over Ben again no she was done crying over him, "friends you want us to be friends, I don't know if that is such a good idea, I don't want to make the wrong move and you think it is something else because with this time apart Ben I have stopped loving you back, I will never have those feelings for you again, I will always be grateful for what you did for me while I was pregnant and I think I can even forgive you for leaving me because you think I am interested in Ricky, but I will not forget the way you did it, and I don't want to feel like that again I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't be I promise."

"You've said that before, now I got to go to class bye" and she walked away. How could Ben do this to her ask to be friends, she did like his company, but he always seemed to judge her in every decision that she made. She really had to think about it, and talk it over with someone so they could see it from another point of view.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was finally lunch Ricky had 2 tests and a quiz in his previous classes he was happy for the break. He was hoping that he had the same lunch as Amy did so they could sit together, which they did every time they had the same lunch. He spotted her "Amy!" and he waved her over to the table.

Amy smiled she thought to her self perfect I can talk to Ricky to see what he thinks but he'll probably say no because he would be afraid of me falling in love with Ben again, but that couldn't happen I love Ricky now, not that he knows it, o well we'll see how the conversation goes.

"Hey Ames, how you feeling?"

"Pretty good been a long day, but overall a good one." She decided to just spit it out "Ben talked to me today."

Ricky looked her in the eyes "what? What did he want? How can he talk to you after ignoring you for 2 months? What a creep."

"I know it has been awhile, and I told him that, he asked how I was and stuff, and I told him off, then he wanted to tell me that he wanted us to be friends, just friends nothing else" she left out the part of him still loving her she didn't want to upset Ricky to much.

Ricky furrowed his eyebrows "so are you going to become friends with him?"

"That's the thing I don't know, I mean I did always like his company, but he ignored for 2 months he left me all alone when he knew that is my biggest fear is to be alone. I mean I could never love him again those feelings are gone and they are never coming back. I just don't know what to do." She rested her chin on her hand.

"well I can't answer the question for you all I am going to say is, he said he would be there for you and for the most part he was except his jealousy got in his way, but if you like his company then do what you think is right for you, I mean you said yourself you couldn't love him again so there is no harm in having him as a friend, I actually have a new friend as well."

She got a nervous look on her face most of the time when Ricky said a friend he meant a new girl and she didn't want that she wanted them together but wasn't quite sure how to go about it. "Who is your new friend?"

"You won't believe this its jack," he laughed "I'm going to the Angels game with this Saturday, and this is the first time I actually hung out with other guys. So we can get new friends together." He smiled as he grabbed her hand it was so warm, the touch melted her, she was falling hard for this guy, she just wish she had the nerve to tell him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's nice Ashley" Anne was for the first time walking into George and Ashley's new home. It really was nice, it had 2 baths, 4 bedrooms, and it even had a breakfast nook. Anne couldn't believe it half of her family was leaving but she was getting a grandson in return.

"Come on mom this box goes in my room, its down the hall 2nd door on the right."

"I'm coming just looking around."

She got to Ashley's room it was great it had a huge closet, a big bay window over looking the backyard, Anne could only imagine how Ashley would decorate it. "your room is lovely hunny, I just want you to know that know matter what you are always welcome to come home, even if for a night, I love you Ashley, don't stay away from us Amy is going to need you."

"I love you to mom, and I won't I promise, and of course Amy needs me she always needs help."

"Ashley stop it I'm serious" Anne looked at her sternly.

"Sorry couldn't help it. Well that's the last of it I am officially all moved in, now I just need to put it all away. I'll pay someone to do it."

Anne frowned at her.

"Kidding! Well I love you mom, I'll call you in a little but when I have at it all done."

"Ok sweetie I love you to, be good."

"Mom!"

"I know I'm leaving, bye" and she gave her a hug and a kiss. She hated the fact that Ashley no longer lived with her, but Ashley seemed happier, then she has been in awhile. So if this is what she wants then Anne needed to let her do it.


	9. Welcome To The World

_I own none of the characters just the idea of the story. Thank you for all the reviews. A/N the line where Amy tells Anne to tell Ricky to rush to get her food I already had that written before the show aired, just a funny coincidence, enjoy. _

It was Saturday night and it was when the Juergens family went out to dinner together. They still wanted to do it even though Ashley and George had moved out they wanted to spend has much time together has a family before the baby got there and no one would have anytime to do it. It was Amy's turn to pick the restaurant to go to, last week Ashley chose rainforest café which was fun but Amy was in the mood for some spicy food so she chose Chili's.

"I'll have the Cajun chicken, with fries."

"Wow Amy you sure you want all the spicy food?" Anne looked at her daughter with concern.

"Yes mom I am sure, I can't control what I am craving more then anyone else here at this table. I want spicy and that is what I am going to get no everyone else order!" Amy slammed down her menu and glared at her family.

They all ordered there food and George order himself a Budweiser. No one said anything to one another for a good five minutes, until George asked Amy if she had picked a name.

"O I thought mom or Ashley would have told you, yah I did," taking a bite of nachos "I um decided Aidan Matthew" she took a long pause and a deep breath "Underwood." She knew that Ricky and her dad were on good terms now but she didn't know how well. She didn't know if her dad might object to the baby having Ricky's last name.

To much to everyone at the tables surprise he smiled "I really like that name Amy I mean I wish it was George but hey it is your choice and you did a good job Amy."

"thanks dad that means a lot, oh good the food is here" and she took a big bite out of her sandwich, it looked so hot it made everyone else take a sip of there drinks.

After almost devouring her meal Amy began to have sharp pains in her abdomen "Oo Ow!" she began rubbing her stomach not that it was doing any good she just couldn't help but to do it.

Ashley was the one who noticed first "what's wrong with you?"

Amy looked up "Oh I think I just didn't agree with the spicy food, mom you were right I shouldn't have had that. Maybe I can just walk it off and have it settle Ashley will you walk around with me?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Ashley!" this time it was George that scolded her "walk around with your sister make sure she is alright."

"Fine, lets go."

"Thanks Ashley, ooo" this time she hunched over and grabbed the back of the chair.

"Hunny are you sure you are all right?" Anne was starting to get up. "No mom I'm sure just need to let it settle. We will be right back." And off they went.

While on there journey around Chili's Ashley asked Amy what she decided to do about Ben. "Well I think I am going to be friends with him, I mean he has always been there to support me and I'm not looking for anything else from him so I don't see the harm and neither does Ricky."

"Ricky? What do you mean Ricky doesn't seem the harm in it?"

"Well at lunch the other day I was talking to Ricky about it, and he was like if you enjoy his company then go for it."

"And Ricky isn't scared you are going to be running back to Ben?"

"No and he has no reason to be I don't love Ben anymore and I don't know if I ever did love him they way I thought I did."

"Do you love Ricky?"

Amy was taken aback for a second, she didn't know how to answer it but she thought for a moment, why lie I need to tell someone why not it be my best friend "I'll be completely honest with you" she took a long pause "I have very strong feelings for Ricky if it is love I don't know but these feelings are stronger then I have ever had with Ben and I am going to follow them. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," looking at Amy "we're back" Ashley felt the need to announce themselves even though Anne and George had been watching them walk all over the restaurant.

"You feel better Amy?" Anne was rubbing Amys back.

"Much it was most likely the food didn't settle right, are we all set to go home I'm tired."

"Don't worry Anne I got this you take Amy home and we will call in the morning to see how she is doing."

"Thanks George, night Ashley" Anne gave her a big hug while Amy hugged her dad. "Night" and with that they left.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy was feeling fine until around 10 when she began to have sharp pains again; they were unbearable it hurt to lay down it hurt to stand, so she sat at her desk. What was this pain, she didn't want to believe that it was labor pains even though her due date was next week.

After being woken 5 times that night she went on her computer to figure it out; it must be those Braxton hicks she's heard about.

She found the baby website she had been looking at and saw what the 'symptoms' of labor were and to much her dismay she had every single one of them.

"SHIT! OW! This can't happen now I'm not ready yet. OW! Mother of G….!"

She made her way to her moms room "mom!" banging on the door "MOM!"

A dreary Anne opened the door "Amy what is it you alright? Its 4 in the morning."

"Mom I think I am in labor."

Anne looked at her and asked "how far apart are the contractions?"

Amy had to think about it for a minute "well in the beginning I could sleep for an hour then get woken up then around 1:30 I could only sleep for 45 minutes and then I got woken up in 30 minutes."

"So when do you think your next one will come? 4:30 and it is 4:07 right now, just go back to bed and get as much rest as you can we will keep an eye on it."

Amy frowned she did not like that answer "but mom I …"

"Amy I know it hurts but there really isn't anything we can do right now, we can't go to the hospital until they are at least 12 minutes apart, and even when you get to the hospital you won't get the epidural right away either so you just need to go back to bed and rest." She kissed her on the forehead " hey why don't you come and lay down in my bed."

Amy never figured that sleeping in her moms' bed would make her feel better but it was actually quite comforting. Once she laid her head on the pillow she was out like a light.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just like clockwork the next contraction came she had three more before 6, they were finally coming 12 minutes apart, they were all 4 minutes long now, and it was finally time to go to the hospital. She was so nervous and excited at the same time. When she arrived there, the doctor had to make sure she was in actual labor with a smile on her face "you are 3 cm dilated we are going to have a baby today!" Amy couldn't help but be a little upset "only 3 cm I was awake all night I have to do more of this to reach 10?" the doctor just laughed "I know the pain we go through to have children, don't worry you will be able to get the shot when you are about 5 cm dilated." That gave Amy only a little comfort who knows how long it would take to get to 5 cm it took forever to get to 3. Anne thanked the doctor "thank you , what about a room?"

"You'll have to ask the nurse and when you have a room I'll be back to check on you ok?"

"Ok thanks" Amy looked at her mom "I don't know if I can do this mom, it is going to be so long before I can get the shot." She felt like crying, she knew this day was coming but she never really anticipated it.

"Remember Amy you are the boss here if you can't handle the pain you tell them you want the epidural and they have to give it to you."

"Really? Even though I am only 15?"

"Yes Amy age has nothing to do with this, remember that age has nothing to do with this." She took Amys hand and just held it. It was getting to be around 10 o'clock when Amy and Anne sat down in the waiting room. While in the waiting room they were watching an episode of NCIS on USA, Amy was surprisingly getting into it and was rather disappointed when they called her name right at the good part. "Aw man I won't be able to see how Gibbs solves the case, and I really like that tony guy he is so cute!" Anne just laughed "you'll have a TV in your room and you'll be able to relax and watch NCIS."

Amy felt another contraction coming on "Oh OW good, now that's a show to keep your mind off giving birth."

Her room was very nice it had nice couch, chairs, and a nice view. It was going to be ok she just had to keep telling herself that it is going to be Ok! "Call Ashley and dad so they can get here as soon as possible, and we need to call Ricky as well. I'll do that can you hand me my phone."

"Sure hunny, I'll go into the hall to call Ashley and your dad." Anne handed Amy her phone, she couldn't believe it her 15 year old was about to become a mother, she was still a child herself but Anne had faith in Amy she knew that she would make a good mother.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy watched her mom leave the room before calling Ricky she didn't really like an audience when they talked. She liked to believe it was because it was special when it was just them and not that she gets all flustered when she talks to him.

"Hello"

"Ricky, its Amy. I wanted to tell you that I'm at the hospital."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh no everything is fine, I guess you can say that, but yah I'm in labor I started have contractions last night."

"I'm on my way."

"You don't need to rush over here it will be a while, take your time shower, grab whatever you want to bring."

"You sure, I mean I'll come right now if you want me to."

"It isn't that I don't want you here but I'm telling you it is going to be hours before I deliver why don't you come in 2 hours or so. I'll definitely call you and tell you what is going on."

"Ok Amy I'll see you in a little bit."

Amy smiled when she hung up the phone, she really was lucky to have him being so supportive and actually wanting to be there since she knew that it was very rare to have. She began to rub her stomach "your daddy loves you so much, he can't wait to meet you, and I can't wait to meet you and to hold you. You should get used to hearing this you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me, it took me a really long time to realize it but you really are and I wouldn't change a thing in the whole world if it meant I would never have you." Just then she began to have a contraction "Oo but I could sure live with out this, breathe breathe

At that moment Anne walked back into the room "how you feeling Amy?"

"I'm oo alright just have another contraction, hoo hee hoo hee" finally her contraction was over , that stupid breathing doesn't work and it makes sound stupid so I'm not going to do it anymore." She walked over to the couch, "did you get a hold of dad and Ashley?"

"Yes I did they will be here in 20 minutes did you call Ricky?"

"Yah I told him to take his time since it is going to be a while, I am starving! I wish I had food."

Suddenly the nurse walked in "hi you must be Amy, I'm Stephanie I'll be your nurse for right now, I'm just checking on things I'll be back in about 20 minutes to give you the IV" and with that she left.

Amy turned to her mother and asked "does that mean I can't walk around anymore?"

Anne nodded "Yah and that also means you can't eat anything once you get it."

Amy eyes grew big "WHAT! You mean I can't eat ANYTHING the whole time I am here after I get the epidural?"

"That's right Amy you can only have ice chips."

Amy began to get frantic "what no I'm starving call dad and tell him to pick up a burger from dairy shack" but to much her dismay her dad and Ashley had just arrived.

"How you feeling Ames?"

"HUNGRY!"

"Do you want me to go out and get you something?"

"No I want you to stay o I know mom can you call back Ricky and tell him I'll call in a order and for him to rush to pick it up."

"Alright Amy give me your phone," and Anne began to dial Ricky's number. While she was on the phone with him Amy had called in her order she hoped that he would get there in time.

15 minutes had gone by and Ricky still wasn't there, Amy was getting nervous she was so hungry she didn't think he was going to make it before she was supposed to get her IV. Then there was a knock at the door "Amy?"

She looked up to see Ricky in the door with a dairy shack bag "Oh Ricky I was so afraid you weren't going to make it," she grabbed the bag "I'm starving!" she began to scarf down the burger when she realized she didn't say thank you "thank you Ricky for getting me this, I really appreciate it, I won't be able to eat anything after I get the IV I knew I wouldn't make it."

"Your welcome I was about to leave to come here anyway when your mom called."

Just like the nurse had promised she was back with a tray with a needle on it "ah I see you got yourself some food because once you get this you can't have anything. I'm going to need you to come over and sit on the bed."

Amy knew her meal was over and that this was really happening she was going to have a baby. It took the nurse 2 minutes to set everything up once she was done the doctor strolled in "lets see how we are coming along."

Amy glared at Ricky which he knew meant leave the room "I'll be just outside ok Amy."

"ok Amy open your legs wide, you are 5 cm wow you are moving along quite nice do you feel like you need the epidural?"

"Oh yah I can't handle anymore of these contractions."

"I'll call them the will be up in a little bit ok."

"Great thanks."

"We are going to break your water now; it won't hurt at all you may not feel anything at all except you will feel the gush of water."

"Alright" Amy thought how bad could it be she's felt water before.

All the sudden she felt this rush of liquid come out of her and she was laying in a puddle it was so gross so uncomfortable she didn't know what to say except "EW!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forty minutes later Amy was happy since she had just gotten the epidural, it worked instantly. She even began to fall asleep when they gave it to her "Amy no you need to stay awake we are almost done ok."

Barely whispering she managed to say ok. When everyone was able to come back in the room she was sound asleep. About a half hour later she woke up to people talking, it felt like she was asleep for 9 hours instead of only 30 minutes she couldn't feel her legs and it was great!

Dr. Pitt came in again, "lets see how this is coming wow 8 cm now almost there. I'm going to give you pitocin to speed things up a bit, its going to go right into your IV so it is really simple. Also I am leaving now so I won't be here when you deliver Dr. Sabers or Dr. Mitchell will be the ones to deliver for you. I'll be back in the morning to see how you are doing. Best of luck Amy."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally after being in the hospital for 12 hours Amy was ready to push, she had decided that only Ashley and Anne were going to be in the room. Dr. Mitchell was the one that was going to deliver Aidan, she was nice, funny tried to make Amy as calm as possible, "alright Amy you can do this I need you to lean forward and push will all your might on 3, 1,2,3"

Amy pushed with all her might, "ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Good Amy now take a break we can see the top of the head do you?"

"No I'm good tell me when to push again."

"Ready Amy on 3" and she counted again. It took Amy 3 big pushes to get the head and one shoulder out. "Amy you are doing awesome we have one shoulders left and we are smooth sailing."

Amy so wanted this to be over "no I can't do it anymore"

"Yes you can one more on 3"

"AHHH!"

Dr. Mitchell pulled the baby out "you did it Amy you delivered a healthy baby boy." The nurses cleaned him up a little bit, made sure his nose and mouth were clear and laid him down on Amy's chest, who burst into tears, she was crying for so many reasons, but she was mostly happy to finally meet her son, he had Ricky's nose, her mouth, a mix of eyes she really couldn't tell. He was so handsome, she handed him back to one of the nurses to have him fully cleaned weighed, dressed.

"he weighs in at 8lbs 7oz."

Anne and Ashley were crying Ashley held him "o Aiden I love you so much I am never going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Anne had told Ricky and George to come in a meet the baby.

Ricky was incomplete aw when Anne handing him the baby. He couldn't believe it this tiny little person was inside of Amy. He thought he looked just like Amy, he was beautiful "oh Amy, thank you"

"Thank you for what? I wasn't alone at band camp."

"That's not what I mean, I mean you could have had him terminated but you didn't you could have had him adopted you didn't. With all my problems I would of thought this was the last thing I needed to help me, but in reality it is I have changed for the better all because of you and our son. Thank you Amy," he walks over to the bed and finally after dreaming about it for so long, he kisses her on the lips. It was even better then it was at band camp because this time it meant something other then just sex. "I love you Amy."

Amy was holding Aiden in her arms and she looked up at Ricky and said "I Love You Too Ricky."


	10. An Old Time Movie

Ricky was asleep in the chair when the nurse came in for Amy to fill out the birth certificate.

"How are mom and baby doing?

Amy smiled "we're good, should I wake him up?" she asked looking over at Ricky.

The nurse nodded "yah we will need his signature, I'll do it for you, don't even think about getting up yet." She walked over to Ricky and gently shook him.

Ricky jumped with a start "whoa what, is everything ok?"

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this, "I didn't know you were so jumpy."

Ricky shook of his little episode off "I'm not! It's just that no one usually wakes me up like that unless something is wrong."

Still giggling Amy reassured him that nothing was wrong "we just need your signature on the birth certificate. You will finally get to know what his name is. It was so hard not to tell you! Every time I saw you I was dying to spill it but I controlled myself" Amy was able to scoot herself into a sitting position.

"I've been waiting for this moment, sometimes I had to force myself not to beg you to tell me." He was thinking if she named him Aiden then is vision was real! And that he and Amy will be together just like he wanted.

The nurse smiled "alright Amy what's your sons name?"

Amy looked at Ricky then Aiden and then back at the nurse "his name is Aiden Matthew Underwood."

Ricky was beaming. He was right his sons name was Aiden. His vision on the beach was real. He bent down and kissed Aiden "hey buddy, I love you and I will always be here for you."

Ashley walked into the room "so does he know the name yet?"

Amy looked up at Ricky and smiled who smiled back at her "yah he knows."

"Finally no we don't need to tip toe around it, which was dumb!"

"Ashley! It's what he wanted and I had to respect that now knock it off. Did you call people this morning?"

"Yah Grace, jack and Adrian will come by later this afternoon. Lauren and Madison will stop by this morning around 10, and then there's Ben."

Amy looked at Ashley "what about Ben? Is he coming for a visit?"

Ashley looked at them "well he isn't coming for a visit."

Amy's face fell she may not love Ben anymore but she gave their friendship a chance and now on the most important day of her life he wasn't there to congratulate her.

"What I mean is the dope never left he is asleep in the waiting room."

"What? He slept here all night?" Amy looked so surprised "well go wake him up and tell him he can come in here I mean he waited all night." She then looked over at Ricky "is that ok with you?"

Ricky smiled and pushed her hair out of her face "both my ex girlfriends and my friend are coming I don't mind if Ben comes."

Ben rushed in "Amy I'm sorry I would have been in here sooner but I fell asleep…"

"Ben its ok, do you want to meet him?"

Ben looked at Ricky for reassurance before he walked over to his new son and Amy. Ben knew how Ricky felt about her and how much he cared for Amy. Ricky slightly nodded giving Ben the ok to hold his son his prize possession.

Amy handed Aiden to Ben "his name is Aiden."

Ben was a little awkward at first holding him but finally got the hang out it. "Aiden I like that name it suits him." He handed him back to Amy and he walked over to Ricky, he held out his hand "congratulations Ricky, I really mean it." Ricky grasped his hand back "thanks."

"Do you think we can talk in the hallway?" Ben asked Ricky. Ricky looked at Amy "are you going to be ok?"

Amy smirked "you'll only be gone for a few minutes and besides I have Ashley if anything happens."

They walked into the hallway before Ben could speak Ricky told him what was up "listen she doesn't love you anymore, if that is your plan to get back with her then I would just forget it…"

"Ricky wait please let me say what I want to say!"

Ricky stopped grumbling and listened. Ben took a deep inhale "I just wanted to tell you that I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world. I know how she feels about you Ricky she loves you, you can see it in her eyes, you've always been the one I just have one thing to ask from you just be good to her she deserves it."

Ricky stared at Ben "thanks and I promise I will I love her I really do and I love our son, I'm going to be there for them always and forever.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aiden has been home for 2 months. Amy was exhausted she was up with Aiden all the time he was just starting to have a normal schedule. Thank God she had all the help she had there was no way she would have been able to do this on her own. Ricky was there every day; he practically lived there, since he slept over and then went off to school and did the whole cycle all over again. If Amy thought about it he had been at his house for a total of 15 hours in the past two months. She didn't mind she liked having him there; her feelings were getting so strong, she knew she told him that she loved him at the hospital but she hadn't since. She was just nervous, she wanted to tell him but she was afraid of a letdown. One afternoon Aiden and she were in the kitchen just hanging out him in his swing and Amy eating a yogurt when she began to reflect on it "you know he said it first! He told me he loved me first so that must mean that he really does love me, or could it mean that he just loved me for giving birth. O I don't know sweetie!" she looked over at Ricky's mini me "but I know I love you! Even though you keep me up at night and my body aches I still love you."

Just then Ricky walked in the backdoor. "What are you doing here? School doesn't let out for 2 more hours."

"I don't know I just had this urge to come home." Home he called her house home, he walked over to the swing and kissed Aiden on the head "hey buddy how my little champs doing?"

He then went over to Amy and kissed her she had the same stunned look on her face she did at band camp. "What was that for?"

"I don't know I just wanted to do it I know I haven't told you this in a while and I'm sorry but I, I don't even have a reason why I didn't say it sooner, I love you Amy and I want us to be together for real, I want this to be legit."

Amy stared at him "you mean like marriage? I don't think my parents…"

"No, I don't mean marriage well, not yet anyway but I would like to be able to call you my girlfriend instead of just the mother of my son."

"Ricky I don't know what to say" she sat at the table looking at Aiden when she jumped out of her chair and kissed Ricky, it felt like an old movie she put her head on his shoulder "oh Ricky I've wanted you to say those words for so long you don't know how long I've wanted you to say those words" and she kissed him again.

He went over and picked up Aiden "see I told you I was going to be with your mommy and I am, and I don't think I have ever been happier in my whole life."

_THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE BEFORE THE NEW SEASON STARTS!!! Please review :)_


	11. Miracle

Amy grabbed a muffin for herself and a granola bar for Aiden, she was running late, she needed to drop Aiden off at preschool on her way to school.

Aiden had just turned 5 and was going to be starting kindergarten this fall. He was such a bright boy. He had done everything early, he began to walk at 9 months, and he totally skipped crawling felt he didn't need to do it. Started to talk around 13 months, he knew some of his numbers by the time he was two! The thing that they knew from the beginning was that he was going to be a drummer, drummed on anything and everything. Amy and Ricky couldn't have been prouder of him; Ricky taught him how to ride a bike and how to catch a ball before he was one. A head of everyone the preschool teacher asked them if they wanted to put him in kindergarten a year early but all his friends were in preschool and they wanted him to be with people his own age and not to be the baby.

Amy and Ricky were both in college, she was finishing up her sophomore year and he is junior. They both got scholarships to UCLA, Ricky for baseball; he picked it up again his junior year but his major was business and Amy for music her major was music with an early childhood education so she could be a music teacher. She got accepted into Julliard but she didn't want to be away from her family so she decided to stay in LA, if it was meant to be then she would someday go there.

When Amy graduated from high school Ricky asked her to marry him. It was so romantic; it was their anniversary it would have been 2.5 years since they began officially dating. He took her to dinner she had no idea that this would be the second biggest night of her life. It was a nice dinner just the two of them, Anne was watching Aiden for them. the mood was just right after dinner had been cleared away Ricky got down on one knee pulled out a Tiffanys box and in front of everyone he proposed _"Amy when I first saw you at band camp I knew you were something special, and that I wanted something special with you, and I know we had to hurdle some huge bumps along the way but we made and it Amy I want to hurdle all my battles with you by my side because with you I feel I can do anything. So Amy Juergens will you marry me?" _She burst into tears she sort of expected it to happen but not like this "how did you? I can't believe, Oh my God. Of course I will marry you!" and she put the ring on her finger and kissed him. "The ring was Margret's; she gave it to me when I graduated so that I could give it to you

Even though they were engaged they wanted to wait until they both graduated to have an actual big wedding. The one Amy always wanted her walking down the aisle on her father's arm in a beautiful white dress. She didn't care that she already had a baby; she was going to wear that white dress!

She piled all of her things into the car and got Aiden off to preschool. "How many more days till its summer Aiden?"

He counted on his fingers, and then he smiled "1! This the last day" he laughed and laughed.

"Amy beamed and began to laugh to "really this is your last day of preschool? Where are you going to go to school next year?"

"Umm I'm going to be in kindergarten!" he was concentrating so hard you could see it in his tiny little face, which made Amy giggle more.

"Mommy?"

"Yah honey."

"Is daddy done with school? I miss him when I wake up." That made Amys heart melt, Ricky had opted to take very early classes this semester so he could go to work(he had gotten a paid internship at CetaDuril inc) right after, but he was home at 5 everyday, but it was hard on Aiden. "Well he is going to pick you up from school today, and then he is going to be with you every day since his schedule will be changing."

Aiden had a smile ear to ear "really!"

"Really, really, no come on were running late." She grabbed all his stuff and walked him into the building "ok baby I'll see you later, you be good and do what Miss Sharon and Miss Kelly tell you to do." She gave him a kiss and was off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day seemed to drag on for Amy she was glad all her finals were done and she didn't have to worry about school till next august. When she walked into the house all she wanted to do was to grab Aiden and just hold him. "Aiden, Ricky, mom are you guys home?"

"We're in here mommy, we have a surprise for you!" Aiden called from the kitchen followed by a giggle and a shush from Ricky.

"A surprise what could it be?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen and there on the table was dinner all made. "Aw you guys did you do this for me? Thank you so much." And she kissed them both. "Your mom is staying the night at David's" Ricky told her.

After dinner it was time for Aiden's bath "I'll clean the kitchen you can give him his bath" Ricky offered.

"Taking the easy one chicken!" And she lightly taped on the shoulder. He flashed his gorgeous smile "aw you know you love me."

"Tell me why again" she teased.

"Because of this" and he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss which was interrupted by "EW! Daddy stop that's so gross don't you know girls have cooties!"

"They do!" Ricky gasped and shoved his mouth under the faucet 'to rinse it out'. "Yuck I think I got it all, thanks buddy for warning me about that I could have gotten sick! Now come on lets go take a bath" he picked up Aiden and began to soar him around the kitchen and out they went. Leaving Amy to do the dishes, she didn't mind though, it was easier to do the dishes then give Aiden a bath.

Amy was sitting in the living room reading a book when Aiden ran into the room. "Where's daddy?" Amy asked looking around wondering why Aiden was wandering the house alone.

"He had to change his shirt he got wet, and I came in here to be with you." Just then Ricky came running into the room with no shirt or pants on just boxers "Aid…Don't run away from me like that when daddy has the door closed it means that you can't leave it without him, ok?"

"Ok I'm sorry daddy I just wanted mommy to read me a story" he began to have tears in his eyes. Ricky picked him up "its ok I was just worried about you I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you give me a hug" and Aiden gave him the biggest hug "ooo that's a good one, now you stay here with mommy while I get ready for bed then we will all settle down and read a story ok." Aiden smiled "Ok, what story do you want to read?" Ricky pretended to think "you pick out the book" and he put him down and he ran over to the bookcase.

2 minutes later the three of them were settled and ready to read a book. Aiden had chosen three books for Amy to read, _Green Eggs and Ham,_ where _the wild things are_ and then,_ Goodnight Moon. _She read all three and at the end of _Goodnight Moon_, Aiden fell asleep. Ricky carried him into his room and closed the door.

He sat down next to Amy and kissed her "who knew that our life would turn out so perfect."

"I sure as hell didn't! I don't think it would be nearly as perfect if you weren't in our lives. I love you Ricky"

"I love you to Amy" he leaned in for a kiss which she gladly returned, and he led her to their bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ricky, Aiden lets go, if you're not in this kitchen in 5 seconds I am going without you!" Amy had planned a big surprise for Ricky and Aiden they were going on a day trip and only she knew where. She had everything packed and in the car "lets…" she was about to yell again when they walked into the kitchen.

"Where are we going mommy?" Aiden asked. "Yah mommy where?" Ricky echoed.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise you guys can sleep in the car come on its going to be fun!"

After an hour drive they were able to get out. Ricky got out and looked around; it was the beach he was on that night o so long ago. "What made you pick this spot?"

"Because it is the nicest beach around and has picnic areas so we can eat don't you like it?"

"No I love it I just have a déjà vu feeling that's all." Ricky began to get things out of the trunk and set them up while Amy changed Aiden into his bathing suit and put sunscreen on him.

After swimming with Aiden for about an hour; Ricky decided to just sit and relax on the beach. Ricky looked out on the ocean and in front of him was Aiden playing in the sand. He nodded off when he woke up he looked at Aiden he was digging a big hole, Ricky crawled over to him "what are you doing?"

And with the biggest smile he replied "building the biggest sand castle ever, the last one was just a test one this one is real. Can you help me daddy?"

Ricky picked up a shovel and pal "tell me where to start captain" which made Aiden laugh. "Silly daddy!"

Just then Amy called to them "Aiden come here sweetie it's time for lunch." Aiden began to grab all his toys "don't worry about your toys daddy is going to get them for you." And Aiden ran over to Amy you held his hand as they walked to the picnic tables.

Ricky put all of Aiden's toys in a pile and left them near the sand castle since they were the only ones on the beach, and walked over to have lunch with the loves of his life. And as he walked he heard the waves crashing just like they did the night his life changed.

_THE END _


End file.
